In Internet Protocol (IP) packet-based networks, network devices (e.g., routers, switches, etc.) may handle the transmission of packets through the network. In some network devices, Priority-based Flow Control (PFC), as described in IEEE standard 802.1Qbb, may be implemented to eliminate packet loss during congestion in data center bridging networks. In PFC mode, certain network traffic may be paused, based on its priority, while other traffic is permitted to flow. When a pause command is received (e.g., from another network node), traffic (e.g., packets) for that node that is being processed by the forwarding network device may become ineligible for transmission. However, at the time the pause command is received, some packets may have already been selected, by an upstream scheduler, for transmission. These ineligible packets must be buffered downstream of the scheduler. Generally, buffer space downstream of the scheduler is a scarce resource, and the ineligible packets must be buffered in a manner that continues to allow eligible packets to pass.